Users of night vision systems often desire a hands-free operation in which binocular or monocular night vision goggles may be mounted to headgear and operated without the need for a user to hold the night vision goggles. Typically, the night vision goggles will be attached to a night vision goggle mount by any one of a variety of mounts, such as a goggle horn mount or a dovetail insert. In the case of monocular night vision goggles, the goggles are aligned with either the user's left or right eye, depending on eye dominance and preference of the user. Since it is not possible to predict with which eye a certain user will prefer to align the goggles, it is desirable to have a night vision goggle system that allows the user to choose an eye preference, and if necessary, switch eye preferences relatively simply in the field. Additionally, not all night vision goggles have the same attachment system, i.e., some may include a “goggle horn” system and some may have a dovetail system. As such, there is a need for an adapter that can accommodate night vision goggles having one of a variety of attachment systems.